1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus, control method, and recording medium, and particularly to a technique of using processing functions provided by a cloud service.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera is composed of various hardware components which perform processes associated with imaging and recording of images or playback of recorded images. That is, when such processes are performed in the image sensing apparatus, all of these processes are completed by those in the hardware components in the image sensing apparatus.
On the other hand, functions and performance of image sensing apparatuses have been improved along with the appearance of new models, and the user has to get an image sensing apparatus of a new model so as to use such improved performance and functions. However, in general, it is not practical for the user to purchase an image sensing apparatus he or she purchased every time a new model appears. For this reason, it is demanded to upgrade only some functions of the image sensing apparatus currently possessed by the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-259281 discloses a technique for outputting Raw data obtained by imaging of the image sensing apparatus together with additional information related to a development process to a server, and making the server perform that process. That is, since the image sensing apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-259281 can make the server perform the development process of processes associated with imaging and recording of images, the function of the development process can be upgraded depending on the implementation of the server.
However, it is decided in the aforementioned image sensing apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-259281 to make the server entirely perform the development process. That is, the user cannot select or change a process to be performed by the server (for example, only a partial process of the development process desired by the user is to be performed by the server).